This invention relates generally to the art of a device to assist the hearing impaired and more particularly to an apparatus to assist the hearing impaired with telephone communications.
Various apparatus have existed within the prior art in order to facilitate telephone usage by the hearing impaired. For the most part, such apparatus have been dual in nature such that users of the device must have the device present at both ends of the telephone conversation. The limitations upon the hearing impaired when both parties require the use of an apparatus for conversation greatly limits the population with which the hearing impaired can communicate.
A device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,599 to Meyer wherein information transmitted on a push button telephone may be converted an alphanumeric display.
Various other prior art devices exist which assist the hearing impaired with telecommunications. While such devices have limited success, various shortcomings exist within the prior art.